What's With the Green?
by TheEighthDeadlySin
Summary: My St. Patrick's Day special for Dysfunctional Family! This has nothing to do with the story line, I just thought it would be fun. Told in Shia's POV. One shot. KyouxOC if you squint. Underage drinking and Language.


"What the hell is with all the green!?" Kyou seemed irritated as usual as he glared around at all the green around our house.

"It's St. Patrick's Day!" I countered enthusiastically. I LOVED St. Patrick's Day. It was my second favorite holiday, my first being Halloween. It was the one day of the year everyone expressed their Irish heritage. Even those who weren't Irish celebrated. We liked to celebrate to the fullest; or at least I did. It wasn't that Rubi wasn't proud of our heritage, she just wasn't as enthusiastic as I was.

I had hung and Irish flag in the living room and green, orange, and white streamers stretched across the ceiling. I myself was a sight to behold. I was ENTIRELY decked out with Celtic jewelry and green clothing. I'm going to describe every last detail of my attire to you because I am SO excited about it.

I wore my favorite ripped up blue jeans, done by myself of course. My t-shirt was black with the Irish flag across it and a green banner on top that read, "Everyone's Irish on St. Patrick's Day". It had 'The Boondock Saints' across the flag and the McManus brother's hands with their guns silhouetted across the flag as well. My hoodie was black with a green Reptar stomping through a city on the back. I had on green flip flops and my finger and toenails were painted green as well. My jewelry, in my opinion, was the shit. I had on two bronze toe rings, one on each foot. One had a Celtic knot on top and the other was a braided Celtic knot all the way around the band. I was wearing my Celtic Triquetra ring and lots of green jelly bracelets with a green wristband. I had a Celtic knot on a pendant, the symbol for 'friendship'. I was also wearing a cross with emeralds and a plastic shamrock necklace. My favorite piece, however, was my golden bracelet. It was very old fashioned. It had a real four leafed clover encased in resin as a pendant. It was a family heirloom and I loved it. My tri-tone green eyeshadow topped it all off and overall I was quite festive looking.

"What the hell is St. Patrick's Day!?" Why does he always have to act so bothered by everything?

"It's a western holiday that occurs every year on March 17th. It began as a solely Catholic holiday in celebration of St. Patrick, the most recognized patron saint of Ireland. However over the years it branched out into a public holiday in which those of Irish decent celebrate their heritage. It's also the one day of the year that those not of Irish descent can pretend their Irish as well." I smiled brightly. Today was going to be an amazing day; nothing could bring me down.

"Yeah well it sounds pretty stupid to me!" Before Yuki had a chance to even get up as I knew he would, I pushed Kyou onto the floor. Then I smiled cheekily and pranced out of the living room. I was going to make today totally awesome. I entered my room and picked up my wallet, pocketing it. I also snatched up my keys and put on my sunglasses on my way back out. I poked my head back into the living room where I know Rubi still resided.

"Rubi, I'm going to pick up a Shamrock Shake. I'll be back in a few!" She just nodded and got back to her drawing. If I had stuck around another few seconds I would have seen the look she shot at Kyou. I didn't, however, and was quite confused when he followed me out the front door.

"Where are you going?" I inquired.

"With you, idiot. I can't just let you wander around a city all alone." He said like it was so obvious, but it went completely over my head.

I've lived here for the last 9 years of my life, I'm pretty sure I can find my way around. I just stood there at the driver's side door of my car staring dumbly at him.

"Are you going to open the door or what!?" He's so touchy, all the more fun to press his buttons though. I decided I wouldn't question him and unlocked the doors, getting in. He sat beside me in the passenger seat and closed the door. I rolled down the windows to enjoy the weather. After a frosty winter, 58 degrees felt amazing. I plugged in my Zune and toggled down to the Dropkick Murphys, blaring them from my system as I pulled out of the driveway.

"What is this?" He surprisingly seemed a little less irritated than before.

"An Irish punk band called the Dropkick Murphys." I gave no further explanation for my choice in music as we drove through the city. We made it to McDonalds and I pulled into the drive thru.

"Do you want a Shamrock shake Kyou?"

"What is it exactly?" He asked warily.

"It's just a green mint flavored milkshake. It's really good.

"No thanks, I don't drink anything that's green, it sounds disgusting."

"Your loss." He turned his head away from me and looked out the window, pretending to ignore me. Whatever, that's fine. I'll just press his buttons again later.

I drove back down the road, Shamrock Shake in hand as I sipped at it merrily. Kyou decided to stay quiet for the rest of the ride. I pulled back into the driveway and we both got out of my car and entered the house. I decided for dinner I would make everyone some traditional Irish food. That's right, me. Cooking. Don't believe me? Watch.

It was late afternoon/early evening so I decided with my lack of talent, I should start now. Of course I always make sandwiches because they're easy, so that's what I did. In a little over an hour I was able to put together corned beef, swiss cheese, sauerkraut, and thousand island dressing on thick slices of rye bread. I also added hash and pork sausage.

"Dinner!" I said stepping into the doorway of the living room. They all just looked at me like I was insane, which I was but that's not the point. I know I don't ever make dinner, but is it that unbelievable? I rolled my eyes and went back to the kitchen. Everyone followed after a few seconds and gathered around the kitchen counter.

"Well? Grab a plate. I don't set tables. You can get your own drinks too; I'm not your maid." I turned around and pulled a Guinness from the fridge. I wrenched off the cap and walked into the dining room with a plate.

"Shia-san, what is that you're drinking?" I heard the suspicious undertones in Yuki's voice as he sat down a little ways down the table.

"Delicious Irish beer. What else?" I was going to drink my face off tonight like a real Irish woman, and no one was going to stop me.

"Isn't that illegal in America?"

"It might be. Are you going to try and stop me?"

"If it's illegal then you shouldn't do it!" I swear I could almost envision the fur bristling on Kyou's back as he said that.

"No one tells me what I can and can't do." I took a big swig of my Guinness to show that I meant business. Kyou sat to my left and glared at me.

"If you make a fool out of yourself I'm not going to help you!"

"I never asked you to, and I DON'T make a fool of myself, ever. So no worries." I began to tear into my sandwich and was very happy that I made it right.

"Uh, Shia-san? What exactly is this?" I laughed a little at Yuki's confusion. I'm sure none of them have had anything like this before.

"Corned beef reuben with hash and pork sausage."

"What?" Yuki was perhaps more confused than before.

"Corned beef with cheese, sauerkraut, and dressing on rye bread, potatoes with seasoning, and pork sausage." Good think Rubi felt like elaborating, because I didn't. I couldn't tell if they all really enjoyed it, because if they didn't they hid it well. After dinner Dante came over and had another beer with me. Dorinda knew we wouldn't do anything stupid, and Rubi was responsible enough for all of us. Not that she's ever needed to stop us from anything stupid, except for perhaps the occasional fight.

We had all congregated in the living room and I turned the Dropkick Murphys on full blast through the stereo system. After about four more beers I began to feel the effects of the alcohol and decided it was dancing time. The Spicy McHaggis Jig came over the speakers and I grabbed Dante's arm and pulled him up from his seat. We linked arms and began skipping in circles with each other. As the next song came on I ran over to Kyou and tried to pull him off the couch.

"Come on, dance with me Kyou!"

"No way I'm not dancing like an idiot! Leave me alone!" I must have had a hurt expression on my face, because instead of pushing me off of him, he let me pull him up.

He ACTUALLY was going to dance with me? I must have had more than I thought and I was beginning to hallucinate. I decided not to question it though before he changed his mind and grabbed his hands.

"Only one song, that's it!" He put one hand on the small of my back and grabbed my left with his other. I just smiled and began leading him around the room in an upbeat canter. At the end of the song he grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the couch with him.

"That's all you get, now come on and sit down so you don't knock into anything,"

"Okay!" Normally I would have fought against anyone who told me what to do, but the alcohol in my system made me a nicer person. Kyou sat on the couch and I hopped onto the spot next to him. I leaned against him and laid my head on his shoulder, not thinking of the possible consequences. However there were none. I fell asleep like that not five minutes later.

If I had been sober I would have realized that I had just achieved the impossible.

Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone!


End file.
